can i feel
by Rin Yurioka
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya cinta, gadis bernama Rin Kagamine ini perlu banyak pembelajaran. Ayo readers ajari dia bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, mustahil bukan. Mustahil bisa saja menjadi mungkin dan inilah kisah Rin Kagamine pencari cinta
1. chapter 1

**Hmm kembali dengan Yurioka chan~**

 **hari ini aku tulis fict menggunakan hp android, maka dari itu aku juga belum terbiasa sih :) soalnya kebiasaan pake komputer. Terimakasih dengan miyu chan, reyychi, oh ada satu lagi rilliant, tunggu tambah satu lagi Harukarazen. Daripada banyak cincong langsung ke cerita.**

 **fandom vocaoloid, yang punya yamaha corp. Author tidak memilikinya sendiri ingat itu.** **maaf ya waktu itu author hiatus, sempat gk balas PM (omong omong ini koq isinya basa basi doang yak)**

 **yaks mari kita mulai...**

Ini, hari ini hari dimana Rin Kagamine bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekolah elit di Jepang yang bin ajaibnya dia bisa masuk situ, ntu padahal Rin sendiri kalo gk dipaksa nyokap, yaa okelah..

(Author disumpeli jeruk ama Rin)

Selain itu Rin anak enjoy dan ceria, yang menarik darinya adalah pita besar yang selalu ada di kepalanya, konon ketika mandi pun ia tidak melepasnya. Kau tahu kenapa, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Baiklah dimulai dengan hari ini Rin Kagamine membuka harinya, dengan terburu buru. Roti panggang yang masih di mulutnya serta tas gandeng dan rambut yang acak acakan. Kau tahu lah Rin selalu ingat dengan namanya sarapan, tapi kalau hari ini yang dimakannya adalah roti milik..

''Woii kunyukkk itu sarapan gua!!!!!!'', teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berantakan melotot marah.

''Sori bang ane traktirin Wuntak Chiken mau gk, mumpung gua baik hati!!''

''Serah dah, awas aja lu ya ntar iPhone lu gua sita!!!''

''Karep and gk penting amat, lagian tinggal nyita manga hentai nya kakak susah amat''

''Please jeng jangan beritahu mama kalau.."

''Ma.. anu abang gemar baca manga hentai punyanya Akaito san!"

''Heehh!!, Rinto gua ulek ya luu biar tahu rasa!!"

Nasib Rinto yang malang, dan beginilah keseharian mereka. Akan tertulis dalam tuangan pikiran di fanfic ini. Sembari meratapi nasib Rinto menghela nafas hanya ada satu kata yang dapat dideskripsikan.

(MAMPUS)


	2. first day

Rin berlari kencang keluar rumah, ia sedikit ngeri melihat aksi kebrutalan nyokap terhadap kakaknya. Mungkin suatu saat produser film akan menyunting ini dalam projeknya.

Bis sekolah berhenti pelan di depan rumah. Suara decitan gesekan antara jalanan beraspal dengan roda bundar berbahan dasar karet terdengar samar.

''Assalamualaikum, babeh ,ma, bang, Rin berangkat dulu yak!!, salam juga sama meong!!". (Author: ''Salamnya mantap bangetz'')

''Rin chan titip ya omong ke Akaito kun kalo manga hentainya masih gua pinjem'', Rinto segera dibungkem kain lap yang gk dicuci sgelama 6 hari oleh ibu tercinta.

Anak anak dalam bis berseru. Bukan berseru senang, melainkan berseru marah menunggu Rin yang gk segera naik. Mereka menatap dengan tatapan membunuh seolah berkata 'Kalo lu tetep gk naik maka ini se angkatan telat elu tanggung jawab!'.

Rin dengan santai menaiki bis tidak memperhatikan sekitar, terkadang Rin bingung dan heran mungkin sedikit jijik. Bagaimana mungkin seorang supir bis terpilih, menyetir bis nya hanya memakai sebuah kolor. Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar.

Mungkin pertanyaan itu akan mengguncang dunia..

(OKE SKIP LEBAY)

Rin segera menduduki bangku di samping Miku. Sahabat terbaiknya sejak SD dimana mereka gila bersama, tumbuh bersama, dan mandi bersama #Plakkk (Author ditampar).

Semua kenangan manis. Miku hendak memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi namun sebelum itu..

''Anjirr, lu belum kembaliin sempak gua!!'', teriak Rin sang sahabat terkasih.

''Iye iye teriak gk usah pake toak napa sih!!'', geram sahabat marah.

''Grr!!'', anjing tetangga mumpung lewat

Mereka menghiasi pagi yang kramat ini dengan senyum getir. Pemandangan yg tak enak dipandang lainnya adalah keluarga shion yg sedang bermain po ami ami belalang kupu kupu.

Supir yg hanya memakai kolor itu pun ikut nimbrung memperparah suasana. Ia menunjukkan skill nyanyinya yg sebenarnya uhuk hoekk!! jelek. Mengerikannya ia menyanyi lagu oppa gaje style. Seketika pakaian kolor polosnya berubah menjadi pakaian yg lebih baik. Walau tetap kolor, ada yg beda yaitu kolor bewarna pink lope lope.

(Author: ''Aiih tahu aja kalau dia suka sm je ketek 69")

Aduhh indahnya hari ini. Bis kemudian berhenti di sepan gerbang sekolah SMP RIN YURIOKA. Sekolah menengah pertama yg palin elit dan nyaris pamor nya turun kebawah #Plakk.

(Readers: ''Lho itu kan nama mu thor'')

(Author: ''Yaya dong SMP gua!!'')

(Readers: ''WTH!!")

Percayalah author tercintamu ini skan menjadi kepala sekolah yg baik. Itu pasti. Tapi gak sidoh nguahahahahahaha...

Rin headbang ke punggung belakang kursi di depannya ( Authors note: ''Sumpah pada kalimat ini tabu banget''). Miku mengatakan sumpah serapah kepada rin karena beraninya meneriaki kanjeng moko eits miku, sampe telinganya tuli sesaat. Pada waktu itu Rin berteriak dengan nada oktaf, sayangnya lawan berbicara malah asyik headbang ke dinding mungkin karena telinganya sama sama tuli.

(MikuRin: Siap siap alat pembakaran untuk upacara pembakaran author)

'Chinnn' suara rem bis berhenti.Anak anak berhamburan segera keluar dari bis menuju kelas masing masing. Supir aneh itu mengendarai bis nya menjauh dari gerbang.

Rin dan Miku tidak saling tatap, mungkin karena pertengkaran tadi. Rin menatap Miku dengan rasa bersalah, salah satu alisnya terangkat membentuk sebuah pertanyaan. Miku menundukkan kepala pura pura tidak tahu. (Author: ''Alah sok!! 0A0").

Rin kagamine: ''Mik gua minta maaf..''

Miku hatsune : ''Lah minta maaf apanya?''

Rin lebih baik menutup mulutnya mungkin lebih baik saatnya untuk diam. Rin sedikit terkikik geli mungkin temannya yang satu ini terlalu baka untuk mengetahui.

Jalan anak tangga terlihat sepi 'kemana mereka?'. Sekilas Miku melihat seorang anak membawa boneka, hanya selintas. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mik kau harus harus sadar...

Rin bosan menatap Miku yang emm tampangnya seperti orang kebelet boker (Author: ''Oi naskahnya gk gini, Rin jangan ngawur!!). Baiklah kembali ke cerita.

Jam tangan silver Rin menunjukkan pukul 08:00. Rin menatapnya horor.

Rin kagamine: "Mik lo tahu kan kita telat sejam..''

Miku hatsune: ''Koq lu baru ngomong sekarang!!"

Rin kagamine: ''Ealah mik, gua aja baru liat ni jam jangan langsung nyolot aja''

Rin kagamine: ''Oh ya mik ini lantai keberapa?''

Miku hatsune: ''20''

Rin kagamine: ''Oh syet, kelas kita lantai dua mik!!!!"

YAA BEGITU HARI PERTAMA MEREKA.


	3. Trouble

'BRAK BRAK BRAK!!!', suara kuda berlari kencang. Ooh bung ternyata itu bukan suara kuda yang berlari, tetapi suara hentakan kaki yang beradu diantara kedua tokoh kita di chapter ini.

Rin gadis yang menjadi tokoh utama itu

berlari dengan kencang. Tangga yang kini dipijak mereka berdua adalah lantai ke 2. Setelah capek berlari mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari. Dilihatnya sekeliling lorong ini sungguh sepi.

Miku menghembuskan nafas panjangXlebarXtinggi, yang akhirnya merumuskan suatu rumus volume di MATEMATIKA. Diantara salah satu besaran turunan volume merupakan turunan dari besaran panjang, dengan satuan cm, loh loh loh?!..

Author memang terlalu pintar untuk merumuskan sesuatu.

AllVocaChara Readers: (Muntah di tempat)

Pintu kelas dengan gaya Jepang dihadapan mereka berdua kini terlihat menyeramkan. Mengetahui kalau mereka telat pelajaran dengan selang waktu 02:30 menit. Itu artinya pelajaran pertama yang tersisa adalah 30 menit.

Itu mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan daripadq mendengar Kiyoteru sensei menyanyi keong racun, duet dengan Gumiya senpai yang bernyanyi ABG Tua. Rin tidak ingin kejadian itu terjadi.

Lagipula kalau hal itu tterjadi, maksudnya ketahuan telat masuk sekolah. Percayalah kau tidak akan tahan mendengar ceramahan LOLA and the exploder. Guru yang emmm gitu lah, btw ini basa basi kepanjangan skip..

Miku dan Rin kedua gadis yang malang ini berpikir kata kata mutiara apa aja yang akan dikeluarkan nanti di ruang BK. Lha Rin aja ditanya anak kecil, jawabannya asal asalan.

Peringatan bagi kita semua jangan pernah bertanya ke Miku karena apa..

Rin Kagamine: ''Mik, gimana nih kalo kita misalnya dihukum!''

Miku hatsune: ''HA!!''

Rin kagamine: ''Percuma gua tanya elunya budek!''

Miku hatsune: ''Hah gudeg, lu doyan Rin ama gudeg''

Mereka berdua aja ditanya warbasyah gitu. Apalagi nanti kalo ditanya di ruang BK. Badan mereka terhuyung. Kenop pintu yang digenggam Miku menjadi basah. Mereka berdua enggan membukanya.

30 menit telah berlalu. 'Teettt tett tettt jduagh, jaran goyang jaran goyang oi oi', suara bel istirahat berbunyi dalam kata lain mereka berdua tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. (Rin kagamine: ''Please deh thor ini settingnya Jepang gk sih!!!'').

Para murid SMP Rin Yurioka berlarian keluar kelas, seperti snail racing?. Atau apalah itu, intinya mereka berdua tertindas layaknya karpet. Terinjak injak diantara kerumunan siswa yang liar ingin mencari makan di kantin. Naasnya denyut nadi Miku sampai berhenti #DigamparMiku.

Pasalnya semua itu boong, Miku dengan keadaan walafiat memasuki ruang kelas disusul Rin dari belakang dengan malu malu babi. #DitendangRinMiku.

Rin berlari menemui bangku tercinta. Diulesnya d ngan sayang, dan tidak lupa diberi makan.Sayangnya bekal Rin hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak ingin dibagi dzngan bangku tersayang karena ia masih waras XoX.

Miku menghampiri bangku Rin ingin menawarinya pergi bersama ke kantin. Melihat asyiknya Rin sayang sayangan ama bangku, Miku dengan berat hati eh sori baca dengan JIJIK meninggalkan Rin sendirian di kelas.

Miku hatsune: "Itu napa sih temen gua kelamaan nge jomblo pasti kayak gitu!, moga moga Miku yang perawan ini tidak tertular akan ke jonesannya aamiin''

Pada anak tangga ke 10 di lantai dasar pria berbadan tegap hendak menabraknya.Mata Miku langsung terbelalak takut..

''Dia!!''


	4. suki?

''Dia''..

Pria berbadan tegap tersebut membalikkan badannya. Miku masih tercengang dengan ketakjubannya. Iris mata blue ocean itu menatapnya lekat lekat.

Miku hatsune: ''Hai..''

Nasib malang melanda suatu kekuatan entahlah apa itu membuat portal besar, dan seluruh bikini bottom terserap kedalamnya. Mampukah mermaid man and bernackle boy menyelamatkan dunia!!.

AllVocaChara Readers: ''Salah fandom oi Bakauthor!!''

Ok mari kita kembali ke dataran?. Pria berambut biru laut memberikan senyuman manisnya, membuat semua nenek nenek kambuh pinggulnya. #Kaganyambung.

Miku hatsune yaa gadis ini sedang mengalami yang namanya cinta monyet. Hatinya melayang seakan akan terbang entah kemana. Bila Rin tahu keadannya sekarang ini betapa bersyukurnya ia, bahwa Miku Hatsune fokus terhadap pencarian cintaa..

Author: ''Haah mane, nilai ulangan kau jelek terus tuh''

Miku Hatsune: ''Diem lu nyet!!''

Author: ''Halahh ngeless mulu lo''

'Kriing.. kringg!!', suara bel pertanda masuk. Seluruh siswa SMP Rin Yurioka segera memasuki kelas. Miku berharap memiliki banyak waktu dengan pangeran tercintanya untuk bercinta. Walaupun di luar sana masih banyak yang bersyukur tentang bel sekolah yang suaranya normal kembali, meski itu mengingatkan mereka tentang jam weker.

Di dalam kelas tempat terpojok, tercyduk seorang cabul #Dikubur_hiduphidup ama yang punya corp. Maksudku seorang siswi rambut honey blonde, meratapi nilai ulangannya yang buruk.

NILAI MATEMATIKA 60 TIADA REMIDI, YANG NGAJAR JUGA GURU PALING KILLER. DAN KENAPA JUGA GURU ITU TIDAK MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWA SAJA. NAMANYA MMAAAAYUUUU SENSEII..

Mayu memegang boneka kelinci yang kepalanya dikapak dengan sadis. Seluruh murid menatapnya ngeri, tetapi beda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Miku masih asyik menguntir nguntir rambut twintail tosca nya. Rin menggenggam yang kemudian sedikit merobek nilai hasil ulangannya.

INTINYA RIN TIDAK BISA PULANG MALAM INI..


	5. Who?

Rin gadis itu tengah menikmati jus jeruknya di kursi panjang taman. Menunggu Miku memang sangat melelahkan. 20 menit sudah terbuang percuma, mana si rambut tosca itu dari awal belum nongol juga.

Kakinya dihentak hentakkan berharap Miku segera datang. Hasilnya nihil tiada sosoknya pagi ini. Hari minggu mau janjian bersama menonton konser. 'Miku kemana dia!!'.

Setengah jam lagi konser akan dimulai, Miku berlari dengan kencang menuju tempat Rin berada. Rin yang kesal hanya menggeram kecil.

Rin Kagamine:''Kemana aja lu!, lama amat!''

Miku hatsune: ''emm''

Rin kagaine: ''Ingat disini kita sedang tidak berkencan..''

Miku hatsune: ''Tapi aku tadi sedang, emm berbicara sama seorang pangeran''

Rin kagamine: ''Aku tidak peduli, cepat segera masuk, mana tiketmu!''

Miku hatsune: ''Hey Rin kenapa kau tidak mulai menyukai seseorang juga itu enak loh''

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Miku bisa melepas tawanuaya melihat keimutan temannya yang soplak satu ini. Langkahnya menjadi jauh lebih cepat didepan, mendahului Miku.

Miku segera bergegas memasuki ruang konser. Rin tidak menatapnya sekalipun, kedua bola mata azure nya menatap jejeran bangku penonton dengan tatapan kosong. Baik mungkin kali ini Miku salah, mengetahui kalau Rin itu jomblo akut, maksudnya jomblo tapi tidak mengakui statusnya dan berkata bahwa ia sudah punya tapi di mimpi.

Orang orang mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruangan. Miku mencoba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin. (Author: ''Ingat ini bukan Yuri'').

Bangku penonton sudah penuh, mengetahui band yang akan tampil, adalah band ternama. Band yang dimiliki perusahaan musik terkenal Rin Yurioka itu masuk rating paling atas.

Readers and AllVocaChara: ''Ini perasaan gua, atau semua corp di fanfic ini nama Author terus yak, ngeselin sumpah''

Host mulai mengisi acara. Seluruh penonton termasuk Miku yang merupakan penggemar berat band MHYTICAL berseru agar band itu segera muncul. Rin hanya bisa diam menanggapi semua keributan itu.

Host kewalahan, seketika dari backstage salah satu personil muncul mengagetkan. Sorak surai memenuhi ruangan.

Gumi Megpoid: ''Haii penonton!!!"

Adanya Gumi mulai menenangkan hati penonton, seketika itu juga host mundur menuju backstage. Band MHYTICAL itu pun dilanjutkan. Miku fokus terhadap seluruh anggota personil dengan riang.

Rin entah kenapa, ia lebih fokus pada sesuatu. Sesuatu, seorang pria diantara mereka. Nama pemuda itu, menggunakan nama panggung LN.

Rin kagamine: ''Siapa dia rasanya pernah lihat''


	6. Reincarnation

**Hii ke** **mbali lagi bersama Rin Yurioka. Di dalam fict ini akan mengkisahkan pada zaman dahulu di alam Yurioka. Biasanya orang akan menggunakan** **italic** , **tapi** **menurut** **saya** **kalu baca tapi tulisannya italic semua bosen juga sih. Ok mari lanjut..**

Di sebuah hutan lebat yang sunyi. Tempat dimana binatang semua berada. Letak hutan itu tidak ada di maps, ataupun radar. Hutan yang tidak ada di darat, air, atau langit.

Lalu dimana itu?.

Dimensi laiinn. Sayup sayup dedaunan bergemerisik. Hujan yang diakibatkan kemarin malam, membuat rumput dan tanah lembab. Kristal air embun terpancar cahaya matahari pagi lembut, membuat pelangi yang indah.

Sebuah gubuk kecil tengah hutan, menampilkan gadis berkerudung merah. Keranjang berisi pai apel yang hendak dikirimkan ke nenek, tercium enak.

Gadis berambut pirang, bertudung merah.

Pagi yang tenteram, suhu menghangatkan sekitar. burung nuri mulai mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Tak kalah juga dengan kumpulan bunga kamboja, memakerkan mahkota mereka yang cantik dan bewarna. Kupu kupu jantan menarik perhatian kupu kupu betina, musim kawin rupanya.

''Lalala, aku akan mengasih pai apel ini untuk nenek'', riangnya melompat lompat.

Seekor rubah mengawasi gadis bertudung merah sedari tadi. Kedua mata tajam itu mengamati gerak geriknya yang lucu menurutnya. Hendak keluar dari sarang persembunyian, sepertinya gadis bertudung merah itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

''Siapa itu..'', takutnya

''Dewa kematianmu'', seringaian maut itu keluar.

''Aku benci dirimu!'', gadis bertudung merah itu berlari dengan kencang.

Karena mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi pasti kita berdua akan dilahirkan kembali, dan saat itu juga aku akan membunuhmu.

 _Serigala.._


	7. Inisial LN

Meriahnya band MHYTICAL di tempat itu meramaikan suasana. Penonton saling bersorak surai menyebutkan nama idola favorit mereka. Gumiya senpai misuh misuh di salah satu kursi penonton, hingga diusir satpol PP dan Anjing laut loh?. Tau kenapa Gumiya diusir:

1.Misuh misuh gaguna nyebutin babi ngepet atau apalah itu, yang membuat rusuh.

2.Teriak teriak pakai Toa, dibelakang bangku Rin dan Miku yang menjadi korban nistanya.

3.Melihat kostum adiknya yang termasuk salah satu personil MMHYTICAL yang emm bisa dibilang ohok ohok hoekkk OH SO SEKSEHH SEKALI, membuat dia menahan dirinya untuk nosebleed.

4\. Darah Gumiya yang turun ngecer kebawah hingga mengenai rok Miku, membuat Rin memfitnahnya kalau bocor.

 **#FAKTA: MIKU DAN RIN KALAU HAID SELALU BERSAMA SAMA, KOQ BISA GITU. AUTHOR SENDIRI JUGA KAGA TAHU, MUNGKIN DARI LAHIR ANUNYA_- KESLEDENG APAAN BATA KEK ATAU ARDILAS?, MAKANYA JADI KAYAK GITU.**

Petugas WC segera menangkap pelaku tersangka #Digaplok_Gumiya. Ternyata setelah diteliti oleh penjual gorengan?, Gumiya sedang duduk manis tanpa dosa.

AllVocaChara: ''Serius dikit napa sih thor?''

Band MYHTICAL kembali melanjutkan lagu terakhir, setelah Gumiya diamankan. Berberama penonton sedikit cengar cengir melihat Gumiya yang aksinya sudah kelewat batas.

Miku hatsune gadis itu terus meneriaki nama idola nya. Rin sama sekali tidak beegeming. Sorot matanya menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang yang ehemm emmm zmmm SHOTA sekali. Meskipun tidak tahu namanya ia yakin pernah melihatnya tapi tidak tahu kapan?.

Rin kagamine: ''Mik, lo tahu gk siapa bocah shota yang main gitargitar diatas panggung?''

Miku hatsune: ''Oh demi negi kami sama lo kagak tahu, selama ini lo kemana aja si!!!'', bentaknya dengan kelebaian tingkat dewa.

Rin kagamine: ''Siapa sih!'', tanyanya mulai serius.

Miku hatsune: ''Lu liat spanduk spanduk demo beras dikanan sana nggak?'', tambah ngaco.

Rin kagamine: ''Mulai serius njirr!!'', geramnya.

Miku hatsune: ''Canda Rin, tuh di spanduk fans nya nama panggungnya LN''

Rin kagamine: ''Bukan maksudku nama asli''

Miku hatsune: ''Yah lu nanyanya itu sih, mana gua tahu''

Lagu terakhir selesai dinyanyikan, Mikuo salah satu personilnya, melemparkan jaket kulit miliknya. Secepat cahaya?, Miku menangkap jaket tosca iru. Membuat sepasang tatapan benci penggemarnya.

Miku hatsune: ''Rin gua dapat jaket nya!!'', serunya.

Rin kagamine: ''Iye gua tahu, langsung pergi aja yuk'', ajak Rin dengan takut.

Dua menit kemudian, suara hentakan kaki di belakang mereka semakin keras.Apakah ada yang mengikuti?.

''Hei kau!...''


	8. tarpp (hayo siapa yg kena)

**Author: ''Hii Author balik lagi, yang biasanya rajin update story #Plakk. Ok ok sebenarnya semapat hiatus gara gara kata nge jleb, dan menyayat hati.''**

 **Len kagamine: ''Halahh, paling diputusin ama doi nya.''**

 **Author: ''Diem lu nyet, gatau apa namanya orang sakit hati T-T''**

 **Rin kagamine: ''Gua datang my lovely fans'', datang sembari membanting roadroaller.**

 **Miku hatsune: ''Jadi kita bakal bahas apa ini''.**

 **Author: ''Pertama tama author minta maaf atas kata kata yang gk enak, dan kadang bikin tersinggung. Maklum lah namanya juga manusia..''.**

 **Luka megurine: ''Lah manusia toh, kupikir hewan''.**

 **Author and AllVocaChara: (Fic ini menjadi salah satu kata yg bikin hati teriris).**

 **Miku hatsune: ''Ayo jeng mulai serius'', author pundung di pojokan.**

 **Author: ''Baiklah ini, author ya itu saya sendiri mendeklarasikan awal tahun 2018.''**

 **Author: ''Dan mumpung gua lagi baekk, gua baca disclaimer dah..''.**


	9. tarpp (hayo siapa yg ke (01-05 05:05:07)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Author tidak punya vocaloid, coba kalo punya akan kujadikan babu semua Muahahahahhaha. Ok Vocaloid milik Yamaha Coperation. Ingat disini author bukan mak mereka...


	10. tarpp (hayo siapa yg ke (01-05 05:05:15)

Awal pagi yang cerah, Rin kagamine..

( **Author: ''Ups panelnya habis),** sambil memasang wajah troll face.

''Njayyyyyyyyyyy, #!'', teriak AllVocaChara bersamaan.

 **''Selamat awal tahun 2018!!!!"**


End file.
